


Alpha

by DesahogoWriten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Forced Mating Bite, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Dark Severus Snape, Omega Harry Potter, Possibly questionable consent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesahogoWriten/pseuds/DesahogoWriten
Summary: -No puede ser acompañado por otro Alfa porque lo marcaste, ¿piensas dejarlo morir en medio de su celo? -Recriminaba el hombre lobo-. Eres mejor que eso.-Sabes lo difícil que es para un Omega recién vinculado y puede que no sobreviva,  Snivellus. -Completó tragándose el orgullo el Lord de la casa Black por su ahijado-. No puedes dejar a Harry así.-¿¡Están locos!? ¡Es el hijo de Lily, el hijo del cerdo de su mejor amigo. Es un niño, ni siquiera sé si seré su primer beso o si ha tenido algo de experiencia! -Severus gruñó con los ojos entrecerrados al par de familiares de Harry-.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	Alpha

Todo se había ido al carajo.

Harry se estaba presentando justo en medio de la batalla, el olor profundo a miel, cereza y dulces fresas llenó a cada uno de los presentes, desde Betas que se suponía que no debían olerle hasta Alfas que estaban perdiendo el control por un Omega virgen recién presentado.

Harry sintió como sus pulmones se llenaban de un calor asfixiante casi como si hubiera lava en vez de oxígeno dentro de ellos, su piel ardía y su mente estaba muy dispersa, no recordaba bien que pasaba a su alrededor cuando se estampó contra el piso. Los Alfa de parte de los mortífagos empezaron a desaparecer mientras un Beta aprovechando la distracción de los de la Orden del Fénix tomó al chico de la mano y se desapareció directamente a la mansión Malfoy.

Todos estaban aterrados, ¿Cómo se les pudo escapar tan fácil el chico de cabellos oscuros? ¿Cómo no previeron aquello? Dumbledore se castigaba a sí mismo mientras daba la orden de evacuar, miró a Severus asintiendo, el espía sabía que hacer, no previeron que Harry se presentara ahí pero previeron por si llegaran a secuestrarlo en medio de su celo si resultara ser Omega.

Severus tragó duro, asintió y su lobo interior rugía por la ansiedad, felicidad, se sentía extasiado mientras el hombre, la parte racional ya se sentía culpable. Se desapareció justo en el gran salón del Señor Oscuro. Los alfas rugían, descontrolados, mientras el señor Oscuro —un Beta— miraba curioso al joven que se retorcía entre gemidos y sollozos.

—No me esperaba esto, para nada, el niño de oro, el héroe mágico. ¡Un Omega! Una puta buscando un nudo en sus calores. —Con desprecio pateó al bulto en el piso, pero nadie se movió, ningún Alfa se dignaba en ir en contra del señor Oscuro, nadie era tan estúpido—. Me da igual que hagan con él, un Omega no es rival para alguien como yo. Es sólo una fábrica de cachorros andante.

Nadie dijo nada, la mayoría de los alfas ahí pensaban igual que Voldemort, todos veían al Omega como una basura que puede ser reemplazable y a pesar de que los Omegas, Alfas y Betas están bien equilibrados en la población, aquella tercera parte era la más desdichada. Severus estaba intentando no rugir, pudo poner una capa de Oclumancia para no dejarse llevar por sus instintos primarios como la horda de alfas que estaban mirándose entre sí para deshacerse de la competencia y marcar al apenas ex-cachorro.

—Adelante. —El ser viperino murmuró con malicia desde su trono —.

Fue cuando uno contra otros empezaron a pelear con golpes, nadie fue tan inteligente como para sacar su varita, solo Severus que los fue petrificando uno a uno, incluso aquellos que estaban fuera de batalla, nadie estaba realmente herido, solo congelados, mirando con rabia al espía.

Severus se acercó al chico inundando sus pulmones de el dulce manjar que tenía enfrente, el Alfa se puso sobre el Omega y lamió la mejilla del chico que gimoteo, luego bajó hacia su cuello disfrutando del olor tan concentrado y puro. Se levantó para mirar los ojos suplicantes del chiquillo, del inocente retoño de Lily.

—A-Alfa... —Pronunció esta vez como una súplica—.

—Perdóname. 

Susurró Snape en el oído del niño para bajar al cuello —que Harry había dejado expuesto ante el triunfante Alfa— justo cuando llegó en la glándula omega lamió por encima para desinfectar al chico de su sudor y así morderlo súbitamente reclamándolo como su propiedad. Un chillido desconsolado sonó de los labios del de ojos esmeralda, se escuchó una risita diabólica del Lord Oscuro. Snape escuchó los pasos de su antiguo maestro.

—Por supuesto que serías tú, Severus. —Burlón soltó—. Después de todo anhelabas a esa Sangre Sucia tanto que decidiste ir por lo único que quedaba de ella, proclamarlo como tuyo, muy retorcido si lo piensas pero cada quien.

Severus no dijo nada, queriendo lucir ido en aquel olor —aunque no era mentira—, no quería que se diera cuenta que jamás amó a Lily de la forma que el Lord pensaba, Lily había sido como su hermana de otra madre. Harry era de por sí el único Omega que le hizo querer culpar a sus instintos y tomarlo.

—Mi señor, ¿Puedo disfrutar de mi premio en privado o gusta ver? —Con una inclinación de 'respeto' pidió, no quería arrebatarle la virginidad al chico en esa mansión solo por el voyeurismo claro de Riddle—.

Voldemort hizo un movimiento desdeñoso murmurando algo sobre 'Alfas territoriales' dándole permiso, Severus tomó su varita y se desapareció con el chico a las afueras del bosque prohibido.

>>Potter, necesito que se enfoque por favor. —El chico gemía en las hojas caídas de los árboles, restregando su cuerpo contra el alfa—. Maldita sea, Harry. —Ronroneó—.

—Alfa, Alfa te necesito. Necesito... —Severus lo tomó de los glúteos para alzarlo—. ¡Ah!

Severus no pudo evitar endurecerse por el chico, quien le rodeó con las piernas y brazos, usó otra capa de oclumancia caminando hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, donde sabía que se encontraría a toda la orden vuelta loca por la desaparición del chico dorado. Sintió al chico restregar su trasero donde no debería y los ligeros besos del mismo en su cuello.

En poco rato había llegado a la entrada donde estaban todos como Severus lo esperaba, ahí estaba Sirius Black, su ex-némesis escolar con un rostro aterrado y preocupado por su ahijado y Remus Lupin que estaba que no podía con la incertidumbre.

—Quitamelo de encima, Saco de pulgas. —Gruñó—. Quitenlo antes de al final ceda, no estoy jugando.

El Alfa miró a la orden como si estuviera siendo torturado porque sí, eso se sentía así, se había vinculado con  _ su  _ Omega sin tocarlo ni un poco, ni un beso, nada, su alfa interior estaba estampandose contra las barreras agrietadas, estaba a punto de ceder.

—Lo marcaste. —Le reprochó Black—.

—Era la única forma de sacarlo vivo, Sirius. —Habló Dumbledore— Hay que ir a la enfermería, Severus.

El Alfa asintió aún con el chico en sus brazos, siguió al viejo, y él era seguido por los demás, entre ellos Hermione sorprendida y Ron que no podía estar más verde. Remus y Sirius discutían atrás, uno sobre ser agradecido y otro sobre cómo deshacer el vínculo. Severus solo podía ronronear sin evitarlo y luchar contra la fuerza del lobo que si no se alejaba pronto haría suyo al ojiverde.

Llegaron pronto a donde Poppy los recibió algo exaltada, Severus intentó dejar al chico en la cama indicada por la medimaga pero él chico lo llevó sobre él, Severus cerró los ojos al cielo pidiendo piedad. 

—A-Alfa... Por favor, bésame, tómame. —Gimoteo dejando a más de uno perturbados y la polla de Severus palpitando—.

—¡Poppy haz algo! —Suplicó el Alfa como nunca había hecho aunque sonara más como una orden—.

—¡ _ Desmaius _ ! —Fue cuando Harry lo soltó quedando inconsciente—.

Severus rápidamente huyó del lado del Omega sacudiendo su cabeza, fue al almacén de pociones tomando un inhibidor, lo abrió y lo bebió.

>>Toma un anticonceptivo, Severus.

—¿Cómo para qué quieres que yo me tome algo como eso? —El Alfa sabía por qué, todos los presentes lo sabían, pero no quería aceptarlo, no estaba bien—.

—No puede ser acompañado por otro Alfa porque lo marcaste, ¿piensas dejarlo morir en medio de su celo? —Recriminaba el hombre lobo—. Eres mejor que eso.

—Sabes lo difícil que es para un Omega recién vinculado y puede que no sobreviva, Snivellus. —Completó tragándose el orgullo el Lord de la casa Black por su ahijado—. No puedes dejar a Harry así.

—¿¡Están locos!? ¡Es el hijo de Lily, el hijo del cerdo de su mejor amigo, es un niño, ni siquiera sé si será su primer beso o si ha tenido algo de experiencia! —Severus gruñó con los ojos entrecerrados al par de familiares de Harry—.

Ron miró a su profesor con un nuevo respeto, sabía bien que Harry no había tenido algo como sexo ni mucho menos besado por alguien, también sabía que Harry tenía consciencia que de todos los mortífagos que peleaban por su cuello el Profesor Snape era la mejor opción. Él debía intervenir

>>Él me detestará por robarle todo eso, el poder elegir.

—¡Y te perdonará por no dejar que alguien con malas intenciones tuviera poder sobre él! —Dijo Ron— Escúchame bien, murciélago de pacotilla, te tomarás esa maldita poción e irás a joderte ese Omega que te necesita. ¿nos entendemos?

—¿¡Como te atreves... —Ron lucía más aterrador de lo que jamás estuvo—.

—¿¡Nos entendemos!? —Severus cerró la boca pero no por Ron sino el nuevo gimoteo y el golpe de olor que le llegó—.

Severus miró a Poppy, ella hacía un diagnóstico general del chico, miró el pergamino y asintió complacida. Se acercó al ahora sensible Alfa que estaba aterrado, aterrado de que incluso si salían vivos de la guerra Harry estaría amarrado a él por siempre. Snape tomó el pergamino mirando letras doradas donde su vínculo parecía unido totalmente y rugió levemente, muy pero muy satisfecho.

—Como bien sabes Severus, que si el chico no te hubiera aceptado el vínculo no se hubiera completado así de bien. —El pocionista la miró—. Lleva al chico a tus habitaciones, sé que lo tratarás bien, su guardián mágico lo permitió, ahora ayuda al muchacho.

El Alfa no pudo resistirse más, volteó una vez más a donde estaban las pociones, agarró el anticonceptivo para tomarlo inmediatamente luego colocó un hechizo para lo mismo sobre él. Fue hacia el chico rápidamente, sus mejillas estaban rojas y a pesar de estar desmayado mágicamente su respiración era errática y se retorcía, con cuidado levantó al chico firmemente, eran mediados del verano para ir al sexto año de la generación de Harry así que no se toparía a nadie más que a profesores.

Remus, Sirius, Ron y Hermione le seguían o más bien, los escoltaban hasta las habitaciones del mayor. Una vez que la puerta se abrió, Severus entró con el chico en brazos y los acompañantes se fueron confiando en el hombre que no había fallado en proteger al chico. Nunca lo hizo.

El espía caminó directamente a la cama dejando al chico inconsciente en la mullida cama, con su varita apuntó al chico y murmuró: Enervate. El chico abrió los ojos gimoteando y las ondas de olor y calor le llegaron para terminar de romper aquellas barreras celosamente impuestas.

—¡A-Alfa! ¡Ayúdame,  _ mi  _ alfa! —Severus rugió, con una larga lamida en la mordida recién puesta se colocó entre las piernas del chico—.

—Shh, tranquilo, ya estoy aquí, Omega. —Harry gimoteo por necesidad—. Tu Alfa te dará su nudo.

El chico no reconocía del todo al hombre, ligeramente recuerda su olor en la inconsciencia de su mente pero sabía que era él, que él era quien siempre lo cuidó y protegió. Se sentía tan bien ser cuidado de esa forma que solo se enroscó en el hombre.

Severus no pudo evitar desterrar la ropa del chico desnudándolo, tocando su piel con sus delgados dedos y pasando estos por el torso y pecho de Harry quien soltaba suspiros de alivio, esas manos tan grandes y fuertes le tomaban con cuidado y seguridad.

El Alfa se acercó al chico para besar su mandíbula, luego el cuello para repartir húmedos toques con sus labios sobre la herida de unión, bajó a morder levemente las clavículas del chico dejando cardenales, su ropa desapareció repentinamente y miró al chico que sin saberlo había desaparecido la ropa de su amante.

Severus gimió por lo bien que la piel lechosa con una capa de bronceado se sentía al contacto de tu piel pálida. Probando al chico por sus pezones su propio miembro acariciaba la entrada del chico, que en un momento desesperado movía sus caderas hacia la punta de su polla gruesa y ansiosa de entrar en el Omega suplicante.

—¡Por favor, Alfa. Por favor! —Suplicó mansamente—.

—¿Qué, Cachorro? ¿Qué quieres? —Severus murmuró besando y lamiendo el ombligo del chico que vivió, jugando con el chico vulnerable—. No sé qué quieres, Omega.

Harry exhalaba e inhalaba, estaba al borde de la locura, no sabía que estaba sucediendo, solo sabía que necesitaba la atención del hombre frente a él. El Omega en su interior necesitaba tenerlo dentro de sí, quería ser criado. Necesitaba que su Alfa lo llenara de cachorros pero Harry no sabía qué significaba eso. Harry no tenía conocimientos sobre el segundo género de los magos, no sabía qué quería en realidad pero sus instintos gritaban cosas, cosas que no estaba seguro de lo que eran, su Omega interior rugía pero solo escuchaba gruñidos sin saber qué voz era la de su interior.

—Qui-Quiero, ¡te quiero Alfa! 

—¿Mmm, quién te dijo que yo te quería? —Se burló un poco provocando un chillido de angustia Omega temiendo que su Alfa lo rechazara—. Bien, yo sé que necesita tu cuerpo, tu ansioso y pervertido cuerpo, sé que quiere tu pequeño agujero Omega pero no te lo daré. —Susurró en el sensible glande del miembro de Harry—.

—¡Por favor! —Chilló el de ojos verdes crispados—.

—Bueno, bueno, tal vez te lo dé si dices mi nombre, Harry. —” _ ¿nombre?”  _ Pensó el azabache—. Solo si dices el nombre de tu Alfa él te dará la polla que tanto ansías, Perra.

Severus por lo regular no era tan apasionado con sus amantes, nunca hablaba e iba a lo que iba, ¿por qué era tan diferente ahora que tenía a su merced a Harry? James Potter debía estar retorciéndose en su tumba seguramente, Severus Snape estaba haciendo rogar y chillar a su heredero. ¿Podría ser más cabrón? Un calor de satisfacción rodeó su pecho, Severus jamás dijo que era una buena persona, no señor. Disfrutaría del niño en estos días y alejaría todos esos pensamientos sobre Lily viéndolo con desprecio, está muy muerta después de todo.

—¡No lo sé, Alfa! ¿Acaso importa? ¡Soy tuyo! —Por mucho que el Alfa en su interior rugiera no lo profanaría hasta que Harry le reconociera, que supiera a quién le pertenecía—.

—Muy mal, Perra.

El pocionista invocó uno de los juguetes que tiende a usar en sus amantes Omega ocasionales, bueno, sería el tipo de juguetes, Severus jamás reutiliza, siempre son nuevos y esa no era una excepción, sacó el juguete del paquete: Un consolador que se expande como un nudo para superar calores. Lo encantó para que aunque entre al interior de Harry no le arrebatará su virtud. Severus desea un momento de lucidez del chico y luego podrá darle todos los nudos que quiera, una vez más para evitar asaltarlo pone una capa de oclumancia con el doble de fuerza.

—¿Alfa? —Dudó el chico—.

Severus introdujo lentamente el dildo provocando un chillido, sabía que el omega lo disfrutaba pero sería insuficiente, al menos solo le daría tiempo hasta la próxima ola de calor, con magia sin varita hizo que hiciera un movimiento fluido y certero, Snape sabía que el omega no durará mucho, después de todo era virgen aún. “ _ Mi precioso omega, serás mío.”  _ Pensó mientras observaba como el chico se tocaba los pezones y movía las caderas contra el juguete sexual.

>>¡Alfa creo que algo…! —Los chillidos se hicieron más fuertes y agudos—. ¡Algo viene, Alfa!

—Tranquilo, Omega. —Ronroneó Severus—. Dejalo ir, dejalo por mi, dejalo por tu Alfa.

—¡Si, si, Alfa! 

_ “Si, James debe estar bien retorcido ahí en su tumba.”  _ Pensó el Alfa con satisfacción cuando los chorros de semen mancharon el bronceado estómago del niño de oro, sin pensarlo fue a lamer la esencia gimiendo por el sabor de  _ su  _ Omega, tan dulce como el dulzón de la calabaza. Severus quitó con delicadeza el juguete —provocando un sollozo del chico— y tapó con suavidad a Harry con las cobijas de color verde oscuro.

—Necesito que no te duermas para hablar, Harry. —Vio cómo parpadeaba y bostezaba pero no terminó por dormirse e intentó enfocar—. ¿Me escuchas?

El chico dio un tierno quejido, se sentía tan caliente rodeado del aroma de su Alfa que no quería pensar en nada más que el olor y la voz que lo arrullaban pero una vez más fue llamado y no tuvo de otra que sentarse para despejarse, sintió el ardor en su cuello pero lo ignoró. Cuando pudo enfocar a través de sus gafas miró el cuarto extraño poniéndolo en guardia para ver a su profesor de pociones.

—¿Snape? ¿Qué…? —No pudo formular la pregunta porque sintió su propia desnudez tapándose hasta el cuello con la cobija y vio la de su profesor quien solo lo miró burlón—. ¡Oh dios! ¿Qué está pasando, qué me hiciste? —Severus estuvo casi tentado a reírse por las expresiones de horror del chico,  _ casi _ —. ¿Por qué estás desnudo? ¡¿Por qué estoy desnudo?!

—Potter, tiene que calmarse. —El chico agarró las cobijas para colocarlas hasta sus mejillas sin saber por qué ahora Snape le decía por su nombre—. ¿Ya?

—S-Supongo.

—Es un Omega, Potter. —Vio la cara interrogante del chico y Severus suspiró—. Resumiendo hay un género secundario al de hombre o mujer, que son Alfa, Beta u Omega, los omegas como usted son los que conciben cachorros, hijos o bebés como quiera llamarlos, los… —Harry interrumpió a Severus con un grito—.

—¡¿Qué yo puedo que?! ¡Soy un niño, no puedo! —Se podía ver su rostro lleno de horror—. ¡Digamos que no tengo el equipo necesario, Snape!

—Lo tiene, internamente, como decía, los Alfas como yo pueden reclamar a un Omega para ellos por toda la vida, ayer te presentaste en medio de la emboscada, te secuestraron a la mansión Malfoy. —El poco color que le quedaba al chico desapareció—.

—No, di-dime que Voldemort no me reclamó. —Harry sintió el ardor en su cuello y casi pudo llorar sino fuera por Severus quien intervino rápidamente—.

—Él es Beta, son como los muggles, él no se interesó en usted pero te regaló a los mortífagos. Ellos te iban a marcar. —Severus tuvo cuidado para hablar sobre lo que seguía—. Usé toda la oclumancia que pude para encerrar mis instintos, los demás usaron fuerza bruta pero yo los petrifique y… tuve que marcarlo para poder sacarlo vivo de ahí.

Hubo un momento de quiebre en el cual solo soltó un  _ Oh  _ parpadeando sin saber que decir hasta que captó todo lo que eso conllevaba, es decir, era como la propiedad de Snape y eso le hizo sentirse enfermo. No evitó sentirse como cuando marcaban a la res para demostrar que era suyo.

—¡¿Por qué te importaría?! ¡Me odias! —El chico se acurrucó en la esquina de la cama como si fuera su nido—. ¡Pudiste dejarme ahí! ¿Por qué? 

Severus calló por un momento, podía decir que era por Dumbledore que le ordenó hacerlo pero realmente solo le pedía que hiciera lo necesario y no especificó, analizandolo bien, desde que el chico se desplomó en medio de la batalla tuvo que poner como diez capas de Oclumancia para no saltar sobre el chico, le gustó en cuanto lo olfateó, a su lobo le gustó, a él le gustó.

—Porque su Omega interior me llamó. El olor a usted me cautivó. Yo solo pensaba en hacerlo mío. —Murmuró el de ojos Ónix—. Pedía ser protegido, no a consciencia pero lo hacía. Yo solo quería protegerlo, los instintos llamaron no son algo que cuestionar, solo pasa.

Las mejillas del chico que vivió de prendieron en un tono rosado satisfactorio, Severus sonrió con gozo, Harry no consideraba a Snape atractivo per se pero su olor lo hacía estremecerse y ceder ante él, solo quería recostarse contra su regazo y dormir por siempre pero se negó a la humillación de hacerlo, no lo haría.

>>Quiero que entienda, no lo he besado, no lo he tomado, usé un juguete para encontrar lucidez en usted. Para que supiera antes de hacerlo que hoy lo tomaré, Potter. 

—¿¡Juguete?! —El chico alarmado miró el objeto a su costado: húmedo y grande—. ¡Por Merlín, Snape! ¿Cómo eso tan siquiera entró?

—Estoy claramente seguro que sabe que eso puede entrar en usted a la perfección, Potter. —Severus rodó los ojos intencionalmente para tantear el terreno—. No se haga el santo ahora que de seguro tiene la mitad de la escuela detrás del oh, gran niño-que-vivió. —Dijo con una pizca de acidez y mucho sarcasmo—.

Harry bajó la mirada muy avergonzado como para tener la capacidad de enojarse, la verdad es que si lo había pero Harry no se consideraba con tiempo para ese tipo de cosas, no con Voldemort al acecho dejando a todo al que le importa a la vista.

>>¿Qué, acaso estoy equivocado? ¡Cho Chang no estaría muy convencida! —Bueno, tal vez esa frialdad si salió naturalmente de su estómago—.

—Y-Yo, bueno… —Harry se mordió el labio inferior—. Yo nunca he tenido nada, quiero decir, Cho intentó robarme un beso pero nunca...

—Oh. —Severus no esperaba la virginidad de labios, no quiso parecer emocionado o satisfecho con eso, Harry sería suyo de cabo a rabo—.

—Si,  _ Oh.  _

Se acababa el tiempo. 

—¿Quiere que lo bese antes de que pierda la razón? Para que pueda estar consciente, es decir, el celo siempre es difuso después de pasarlo así que posiblemente no lo recuerde del todo. —Harry lo sintió casi amable, tenía la intención de darle algo especial para todo esto—. De todas formas nos besaremos, no podemos arriesgarnos que muera en medio de un celo por culpa de que no me soporta. —Quiso recuperar su tono desdeñoso pero no logró que Harry se lo tragara—.

Harry lo pensó por un momento, tal vez el que estaba frente de él estaba mintiendo, pero ¿por qué mentiría? Porque incluso si se saliera con la suya podría decirle a Dumbledore y hacer que el Alfa tuviera el castigo que podría merecer, también Sirius lo castraría por tocarlo de esa forma si no estuvieran en una situación como esa, a no ser.

—Supongo que no eres el único que sabe de esto. —Hubo un click en todo, por eso estaba fácilmente en sus habitaciones, todos lo sabían—.

—Vaya hasta que su cerebro comienza a trabajar, Potter. —Severus asintió—. 

—¿La orden lo sabe? —Ignorando la burla, si hiciera esto tendría que soportar lo peor del bastardo frente a él—.

—Si, el perro sarnoso de su padrino y el lobo me autorizaron, bueno me obligaron a hacer esto, si no pasa el tiempo con  _ su  _ Alfa en el celo puede morir, Potter. —El chico tembló y pensó. “ _ ¿Por qué me pasan éstas cosas a mí?” _ — ¿Puede sentir como la marca late? ¿Como su cuerpo está caliente y agitado? ¿La humedad en sus zonas íntimas? Todo eso incrementará con las olas de calor, hace unos momentos me pedía que lo follara pero no lo hice, me contuve para hablarlo con usted antes de hacerlo.

Aunque estaba muy avergonzado el calor en el pecho de Harry se expandía, ¿realmente podría confiar en él? Esperó y quiso tener su autorización antes de tomarlo e incluso si Harry se lo había pedido se contuvo, tampoco lo besó y resguardó su primer beso para que lo recordara, no estuvo seguro hasta que un instinto, algo interior lo impulsó a hacerlo. ¿Es ese el impulso de instinto que hablaba el alfa? ‘ _ Mi alfa.’  _ Resonó en su consciencia y gimió.

>>¿Qué pasa? ¿Su calor está volviendo?

—No, no, yo… escuché una voz. —Severus sonrió internamente—. P-Puedes besarme pero… —Harry mordió su labio inferior una vez más—. P-Pero quiero que me llames por mi nombre y poder hacerlo y también deja las formalidades, ¡es raro!

_ “Oh, pequeño cachorro.”  _ Pensó Severus con clara diversión, si tan solo supiera que eso era lo que le había pedido cuando el chico estaba en el calor, el Alfa se acercó con cautela, Harry se permitió ver el cuerpo desnudo del alfa con mucha vergüenza, “ _ ¿Así que eso escondía bajo las túnicas?”  _

Severus acunó el rostro del chico con suavidad, si, era un cabrón, si, dentro de un par de horas se joderá al chico sin pudor pero ni él podía hacer el primer beso de un niño malo, inhaló el olor de Harry ronroneando, el chico olía magistralmente. Harry olisqueó un poco también soltando un maullido sonoro haciendo sonreír ampliamente al Alfa.

—Está bien, Harry, lo que tú quieras. —Susurró Severus al rostro del chico que se retorció, el hombre fue al oído sensible del muchacho y le dio una consistente y larga lamida luego de mordisquear la concha de la oreja—. ¿Entonces me dejas?

—Si, Sev-Sev’rus. —El alfa sintió su sangre palpitar hacia solo un lado en sus pantalones—. Puedes besarme, Severus, por favor. —” _ Merlín.”  _ Severus estaba demasiado caliente ahora, una cosa era que en medio del celo suplicara pero ahora estaba consciente y muy pero muy dispuesto y eso volvía loco a su lobo—. ¿Mmm?

El Alfa se separó del oído del chico para mirarlo a los ojos verdes y vidriosos, los labios del chico se miraban gruesos y disponibles, como nunca los había visto, pedían a gritos ser poseídos y él lo haría. Severus acortó la distancia con lentitud hasta caer en esas nubes esponjosas, dulces, anhelantes; se movió un poco a la izquierda y Harry a la derecha. 

Harry tembló al instante que los labios delgados, fuertes y dominantes cayeron sobre los suyos, abrió ligeramente sus labios dejando que el Alfa entrara en su cavidad bucal gimiendo por el maduro sabor concentrado, agarró los antebrazos del mayor para sostenerse sintiendo que desfallecería sin ese soporte. Cuando sus lenguas se pegaron y se frotaron la una a la otra en una lenta e intensa danza tanto Severus como Harry gimieron,  _ ¿En donde diablos habías estado?  _ Se preguntaron sus lobos internamente, la parte lógica desconectada y sus corazones palpitaron.

Pronto empezaron a olvidarse de respirar, solo querían más de ello, de eso que se habían perdido, Harry lo sentía casi romántico y Severus lo sentía claramente irreal, como un sueño del que estabas a punto de despertar para decepcionarte con la maldita realidad. Con la falta de oxígeno no tuvieron de otra que separarse con lentitud, no supieron quien fue el primero y tampoco le importaba.

—Wow… 

Fue lo único que salieron de los hinchados labios rojos por la fricción, Harry no sabía qué pensar, aquel beso había sido mágico para él, tuvo una respiración entrecortada y miró directamente al Alfa que lo miraba con los ojos más oscuros de lo habitual. Severus olió de nuevo el aroma del niño, olía casi como Lily en algún punto de su vida había olido pero no exactamente igual, hubo un pensamiento que se cruzó en su mente de que tal vez se acercó a ella porque sabía que su Omega vendría de ella y no era ella en sí.

—Deberías descansar, lo necesitarás. —Murmuró Severus sobre los labios del chico para besarle rápido y corto para inclinar a Harry en la cama—. Acuéstate.

Severus se sentó a su lado abriendo un libro, Harry temerosamente se inclinó hacia el regazo de Severus, no quería hacerlo pero su instinto pudo más terminando en los muslos desnudos de su Profesor de pociones frotando su rostro cerca del miembro erecto del hombre y empezó a dormitar.

El hombre se tensó por la sorpresa pero rápidamente volvió a concentrarse en la lectura sobre el nuevo libro del Gremio de Pociones, habían sacado unas pociones que sabía que podía mejorar así que solo les estaba echando un ojo por ahora, cambió de hoja y posicionó su mano sobre el cabello azabache acariciándolo, ¿Por qué? Porque tenía al chico y podía hacerlo. Él era suyo después de todo.

Se encontraba por la mitad del libro cuando los movimientos de Harry comenzaron a pronunciarse junto los jadeos en la base de su polla que ya se había calmado y ahora volvía a estar dura, los leves gemidos del chico fue lo que por fin lo sacó de su concentración dejando la separación de su libro, lo cerró y lo dejó en la mesita de noche. Acomodó al niño sobre su espalda y de nuevo se puso entre sus piernas, lo movió un poco para terminar de despertarlo.

—¿A-Alfa? —Gimoteaba el niño, sus ojos se abrieron dejando ver lo vidriosos que eran—. Tómame alfa, por favor.

—¿Mmm? ¿Estás realmente ansioso por mi polla, Omega? —Severus colocó una mano en la cintura del chico y con la otra lo mantenía del cuello apretando levemente—. Recuerda cuál es mi condición, pequeña perra.

Harry ronroneó por las manos sobre él y comenzó a divagar mentalmente, pensando con todo lo que tenía, ya sabía quien era solo debía recordar. “ _ Vamos Potter, piensa, piensa, Potter, el único que me dice así es... _ ” Harry movió sus caderas pero Severus apretó la cintura hacia abajo sosteniéndolo firme en la cama.

— _ Severus _ , Alfa, por favor,  _ Sev.  _ —Severus clamó por eso, su polla palpitó y le dio al niño lo que quería, después de todo el mocoso no sabría cómo fue su primera vez, no importaba si era duro y desconsiderado, los Omegas amaban eso en sus celos, en especial los jóvenes—. Quiero, quiero tu polla, Alfa,  _ por favor. Fóllame. _

Severus apretó más el cuello del chico, eso no era para nada a la fuerza que se necesita para matarlo así que se podía dar el lujo de ver las marcas de sus manos después del celo del niño, se inclinó hacia él y robó los labios del chico metiendo su lengua saboreando las mejillas internas del chico, las encías, entre sus dientes, succionó la lengua extrayendo toda la saliva que podía. El chasquido que sonó al separarse retumbó en la habitación como los alaridos del chico-que-vivió.

—Que Perra tan desvergonzada, ¿cuándo tu Alfa te dio permiso de decir esas palabras indecentes, cachorro? —El Omega soltó un chillido, el Alfa solo soltó su cuello para abofetearlo y volver a su lugar—. Contesta cuando tu alfa te habla, Omega.

—Nadie, Alfa. —Gimió el chico, su cuerpo se erizó con la cachetada, su pequeña polla había saltado y Severus lo sintió en su abdomen—. Perdón, Alfa.

Se mostraba muy manso, demasiado para la actitud general de Harry, y Severus lo sabía, eran instintos puros, él lo iba a aprovechar al máximo, había querido callar al maldito mocoso durante seis malditos largos años y ahora podía, podía hacerlo y no se quedaría con lo brazos cruzados.

—Eso pensé, Cachorro. Quédate donde estás—Severus arrastró la mano de la cintura hacia el pecho del niño para comenzar a acariciar los pezones invertidos del niño, los probó antes pero no les había prestado atención— Mírate Omega, tan bonito para tu Alfa, ¿no es así? ¿Quieres que tus pezones salgan para mí, no?

—Si,  _ Severus, Oh.  _

Severus succionó con fuerza a la vez que con su lengua acariciaba la línea del pezón donde el botón estaba escondido mientras que con la otra mano metía su uña en el orificio con suavidad, mordió la areola y succionó con fuerza, forzó la salida de aquel pezón adorable. Le dio unas lamidas circulares y lo volvió a succionar. 

Harry se retorció, abrió sus piernas aún más invitando al Alfa entre ellas, su vientre se llenó de calor una vez más, la electricidad le rodeó, era esa sensación de nuevo cuando el alfa cambió de pezón para sacar el otro al mismo tiempo que jaloneaba entre sus nudillos al otro con presión. 

>>Alfa, siento eso de nuevo Alfa, por favor, ¿p-puedo? _ Por favor, Severus. _

—Mmm… ¿tan rápido, cachorro? Pequeña perra ansiosa. —Harry se retorció aún más—. Puedes, solo porque has rogado bien hoy, Omega.

Fue cuando Severus desbloqueó el otro pezón cuando las gruesas tiras de líquido caliente topó con el abdomen pálido. El semen del Omega se escurrió hasta su polla sintiendo la satisfacción por todo su cuerpo, había querido jugar más con él pero ya no podía aguantar mucho más. Se separó del niño, alzó sus caderas hasta estar alinearlo con su polla.

—Si, si  _ por favor.  _ —Harry meneó sus caderas y Severus enfundó su polla con rapidez y profundidad—.  _ ¡Severus, si! _

Severus gruñó regresando y volviendo con dureza, pronto la polla del Omega volvió a endurecerse al compás de las embestidas constantes del Alfa, quería poseer el cuerpo frente a él, destrozarlo, que recuerde de quién pertenecía, nunca había sentido ese hambre bestial, esa necesidad que lo consumía, ser tan posesivo con alguien.

Se inclinó en las embestidas para besar el cuello del niño, mordiendo y succionando dejando chupetones esparcidos por el cuello moreno. Las pequeñas manos le rodearon el cabello acariciándolo hasta llegar a su espalda y sostenerse de él ahí, el Alfa con rapidez de separó haciendo lloriquear al niño, tomó las muñecas del chico enderezandose, las puso entre las piernas dejándolas sobre el vientre y las tomó de impulso para joderlo más duro.  _ Mío, tan jodidamente mío. _

—¿Quieres llenarte de mi corrida, pequeño cachorro? —Entre gruñidos dijo—. ¿Quieres ser criado por tu Alfa, uh? Voy a llenar ese útero de mi semen y lo amarás, mi nudo te llenará, ¿eso quieres verdad? Que te deje preñado, Perra.

—Si, si,  _ Sev _ , si, pon tu nudo en mí,  _ por favor criame.  _ —Severus deseaba no haberse bebido esa poción, en este momento solo quería complacerlo y darle ese cachorro—. Si,  _ pon tu cachorro en mi.  _

Harry inclinó su cabeza dejando ver su marca de apareamiento a la vista, el Alfa soltó las muñecas magulladas, se inclinó sintiendo como su nudo se inflaba entre las embestidas, Harry lo rodeó de la espalda con sus piernas y brazos dejando que así Severus mordiera sobre la marca aún sin cicatrizar dejando el sabor metálico en su boca disfrutando al máximo las sensaciones de todo su cuerpo hundiéndose más ahí y así rellenar al chico de su semen fértil pero lleno de esos malditos anticonceptivos.

—Mío. —Gruñó el Alfa—.

—T-tuyo. —Gimió el Omega sintiéndose lleno y el Alfa los acomodó debajo de las cobijas en una posición cómoda para ambos—.  _ Mío Alfa. _

— _ Tuyo _ Omega. 

Se escuchó el gemido lleno de satisfacción del cachorro Omega. Severus sonrió esperando la próxima ola de calor.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pasó una semana entera, fue una sorpresa total que durara tanto tiempo, por lo regular los celos en compañía de un Alfa solo duraban tres días pero Harry no era un regular para nada, el Alfa estaba dormido agradablemente en sus sábanas de color verde esmeralda cuando tocaban a la puerta como animales.

—Hazlos callar, quiero dormir. —Se quejó el Omega malhumorado que se acurrucó más en sus brazos—.

—¡Largo, dejen dormir! —Gruñó Severus en un sonorus pero un Patronus entró en la habitación—. ¡LARGO SHU SHU!

Un lobo subió a la cama y sobre sus rostros abrió la boca, la voz de Remus y Sirius sonaban de aquel monstruoso ser que los despertaba al mundo real, no querían el mundo real, querían dormir.

—Por mucho que te guste follar a mi sobrino, Snivellus. Creo que una semana es más que suficiente. —Salió de la boca del animal y luego Remus continuó—. Severus, estamos preocupados, ya pasó mucho tiempo, avísanos si están bien.

Harry se quejó, no quería salir, no quería volver a lo de antes, a sus responsabilidades como  _ el niño que vivió, _ se puso sobre el cuerpo del Alfa rodeando este con sus brazos y piernas sin permitirle pararse, él quería dormir más y lo iba a hacer. Severus notó lo liviano que era,  _ demasiado  _ liviano para su gusto. Gruñó y Harry tembló pensando que tal vez Snape solo lo estaba ayudando en su celo como siempre lo ayudaba, se quiso bajar de ahí pero el Alfa lo mantuvo pegado a él pero lo volteo dejando a Harry sobre su espalda.

Severus apreció las marcas de sus mordidas por todo el cuerpo, se veían muy dolorosas como para que el cuerpo liviano y delicado lo aguantara, luego su mirada se ubicó en su vínculo de unión, rojiza y con sangre ligeramente fresca, se agachó y lamió consistente para desinfectar y después de unos segundos cicatrizó, hizo lo mismo con las mordidas en las cuales se le había ido la mano, al final acunó el rostro del niño y lo besó posesivamente. Como si quisiera llenar más de su aroma ya que el Alfa dejó salir feromonas, Harry sintió algo en su pecho cuando eso pasó, se sintió cálido a diferencia de la noche anterior que no sabía bien sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

No era una propiedad como un objeto, era como un tesoro, que era apreciado y atesorado.

Ronroneó y se separó murmurando—. S-Sev, Mmm. No quiero salir de aquí, aun es muy pronto. —Harry miró a los ojos obsidiana que por mucho que intentara cubrir el niño acaba de ganar su lealtad eterna, lo protegería—. 

—Lamentablemente, el perro de tu padrino no sabe lo que es la privacidad, me temo que debemos salir antes de que Dumbledore entre por su vena curiosa, Omega. —Harry hizo un puchero extraño y Severus casi se derritió sobre el chico—. ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

—¿No es obvio? —Harry suspiró—. Temo por todo, temo por mi vida, temo no ser suficiente para derrotar a Vol- Riddle, temo ver a los que amo caer y morir frente a mí, temo que una vez fuera de las puertas tu… tu quieras fingir que nada pasó pero sobre todo temo a que mueras y me abandones como todos lo hacen.

Poco a poco mientras Harry contaba todo lo que lo hacía ser débil, sus ojos se aguaron y luego se derramaron contra sus mejillas, Severus besó las lágrimas de su Omega, Harry aún era un niño pequeño asustado como cualquiera, era algo que el Alfa había olvidado a través de la fachada de niño caprichoso que Harry daba y Dumbledore le convenció que era al principio.

—Eres mío. —Gruñó el Alfa—. Cuido de mis cosas, de ahora serás mi prioridad, la cosa que más valoraré y si tengo que arrastrarte fuera de Londres y huir a América, lo haré. Incluso si dejo morir a los demás, no dejaré que ese monstruo te lastime más.

Harry gimoteo ahora un poco excitado, eso le provocaba el Alfa, su posesividad y cuidado incondicional le hacía querer solo inclinar su cabeza y dejar que el peso sobre sus hombros se disolviera, él no era el único cuyos padres habían retado tres veces a Voldemort, ¿por qué él debía ser elegido? ¿Por qué no Neville? Pero no más.

—Sí, huyamos, vayamos a donde nadie sepa quien soy, solo quiero, quiero ser tu omega y nada más. —Severus miró sus ojos dudando de que Harry fuera honesto—. Quiero vivir tranquilo, unamos nuestras almas y desagamos toda esta magia oscura de mierda de nuestros cuerpos, Alfa. ¿Si?

La ilusión, la adoración y la esperanza se reflejaron en esas estrellas verdes, Severus sabía que era como mandar al mundo mágico de Londres al suicidio pero honestamente, no importaba, él había jurado prometer a Harry y no tener lealtad realmente a Dumbledore, Harry no le debía nada a nadie. Severus le sonrió asintiendo.

—Huyamos entonces, pero debemos ser inteligentes, no debes decirle a nadie. —Severus se sostuvo con sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Harry—. Ni a los Weasley ni a Granger, a nadie Omega. Por ahora, finjamos que seguiremos con todo y al final del verano estaremos en el sur de México o incluso en Hollywood mágico. ¿Lo prometes?

Harry se colgó del cuello de Severus y lo besó feliz, su libertad se haría realidad—. Lo prometo, Alfa. Lo prometo, quiero un buen lugar para tener cachorros y este no lo es. —La sola mención hizo que Severus endureciera y Harry lo miró como queriendo preguntar algo—.

—¿Qué pasa? —Las mejillas de Harry se pintaron de rojo—.

—Q-Quiero, bueno… —Se escondió en el cuello del pocionista—. ¿Puedo intentar ayudarte con… con mi boca?

Hubo un gruñido animal desde el estómago de Severus hasta que llegó a los oídos de Harry hasta su culo que se puso a dilatar, Harry gimió en la piel cálida del alfa que olía a un café intenso y amargo pero de alguna forma reconfortante.

—Merlín, sí.

Ni Severus y Harry salieron hasta la cena de ese día. Donde Harry se sentó en las piernas de su Alfa, sensible con la recién unión fingiendo optimismo por su misión para derrotar a quien, nunca lo vería más en su horrible vida.

Ambos serían libres.


End file.
